sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Keno the Wolf
☀ Name: Keno / キノ Species: Magic Wolf * Age: 17.03.1995 (17th March) her Age changes every year Eyes: Red, no pupils Main fur: special purple-red/ pink called keno purple cause there is no official name for it. Hair/Ears/Star on forehead: purple-blue Personality: clumsy, happy-smiling optimistic type, talks alot, act like an silly person somethimes but is smarter than she acts. Likes: Nero, Aylon, Lyra , Silver and people WHO are nice to her tries to make sad characters happy Dislikes: no respect in love and family, missunderstandings, Word fights, her father Family: Father/Mother: king/queen of the tribe/species Brother: Nero (2 years oder thqn Keno, upcoming king)9 Boyfriend/Crush: Aylon Best friend/partner: Lyra the Dragon Lyra was adopted by Kenos parents and has a deeply Bond to Keno. Kenos parents made a pact what Makes Lyra to Kenos protector before their birth, that explains why Lyra has the Same colors/eyes and HIDDEN abilities like Keno. Fight Abilities: hands and feed sparkle orange, she uses kicks and hits with open hands, also Likes to use weapons like a Magic wand or just useless things to have not empty hands ( KARATE ON JAPANESE XD) she is NOT a strong fighter in direct attacks, she tries to manipulate the enemy in the Most situations with throwing Things with magic for example. Thats her Part when she joined a group of fighters. She is the helper, supporter of attacks of the Other members or protects hurted members. Powers: Magic (not fire) and reading minds (for example: let things appear/dissapear it dont has an element but would be near to Fire if You Need one, could make Fire on candles etc. but not burn enemies like Blaze the Cat. Flying. She uses a Magic wand sometimes. Reading minds is an optional skill.) Keno usually likes to form hearts with her Magic or something else. Riders/Heroes: Keno claims the flying type (FLY) and the good side (Imagine how Silver flies its similiar to the Way how Keno does, she sparkles orange or could make herself wings but that Looks awful i think, overpowered you know) Backstory: childhood- Keno lives in a different world where kings are still existing, Even if the kingdoms are not that big as you imagine. Keno is the daughter of the King of the species Magic Wolves. *Magic Wolves are of course Wolves with magicial abilities. MLP.... But not the same. we take Keno: she has the ability to read minds, throwing things........ when she gets Babies, her children get the same ability mixed with the Male ability when the Father is a Magic wolf too. other characters have abilities like this : -lightning/teleport (Nero) -changing look/body (Aylon) they wear Symbols on their foreheads belonging to the ability even when you dont know why AYLON wears moon. Future- Nero and Keno hate their father for beeing a Bad King and both escaped from the kingdom to NOT get married with people they don't love (arranged marriage). I never knew what Kind of Story should i choose for the next years, do they ever meet the official characters? It would be cool. Keno will marry later Aylon and comes back to the kingdom after their father gives up beeing the King and Nero resumes his Place and tries to create a fair kingdom and cilivisation. More Infos about Lyra and Nero and also Aylons life are hopefully on the their refs (soon or now)